House Of Anubis Deaths
by BrokenUnableToFix
Summary: This is a story about In the point of veiw of Nina Martin The deaths of sibuna, She wittnessed them all... First story One-Shot


I, Nina Ann Martin, had witnessed the deaths of the students of Anubis house. Here is why Senkhara decided to kill them all. FLASHBACK: I had just walked in my emty room to hear a voice booming behind me. I turned around to only see Senkhara "Time dwindles Chosen One why do you delay?" Senkhara asks loudly. "Thats it im not doing this anymore! Go find the mask yourself!" I yelled, Witch i knew was a big mistake. "Thats it chosen one, Just remember you'll be the one to blame of the deaths of Anubis house students!" Senkhara yelled and left. "No... NO! Dont Senkhara! Don't Please!"  
I cried :END OF FLASHBACK. The order they died went like this: Patricia, Mick, Eddie, Amber, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Joy, and Fabian. I was heartbroken when they died. Now im all alone.

* * *

Patricia's Death

FLASHBACK: It was a day after Senkhara had yelled, or cursed me and the Anubis House Students. I went down to the tunnels with Sibuna. I had already told them what had happened, they thought it'd be alright. For a while, So did i. But i was proved wrong when we had all gotten across the platform. We decided to leave, and come back in the morning. I had just crossed the beam, The blades wouldn't come back out, Or so i thought. The rest got across but only Patricia remaind. "Come on Patricia!" Mara yelled, Her, Jerome, Mick, Eddie, and Joy had joined Sibuna at the time. "Coming" She yelled back Her light body scampered across the beam, But just then when she was about to the last step, The Blade came at her, Fast.  
She tried dodging it, But it hit her in the side. Tears burned in my eyes as she fell off the beam, Screaming, Bleeding, "One"  
I hear a voice like Senkhara boom. "No! No! No!" I yelled whispering the last part. I looked down wondering if she could be alive, But no doubt... She died. :END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Mick's Death

Then after Patricia was Mick... FLASHBACK: It was a few day's after Patricia's death, We were all in the attic, We split into groups. Amber and Alfie, Mara and Jerome, Eddie and Joy, Fabian went solo, So me and Mick we're looking together. Me and Mick had just opened the passage i found when i first went up here. We decided to go find the others. So we went out of the passage. I went first and Mick said "Nina my foot is stuck in the floorboard!" I went to go help him. Then when i got there,  
Me and him pulled his foot out. I went first out again and heard Fabian yell "I found something!" I was about to go when i realized he was still there. "C'mon Mick!" I said "Mm'kay" He replied. He stepped out of the passage about half-way through, Then the Passage door slammed across the side and hit Mick. I opened it again only to hear a voice... _Her_ voice "Two" She said. I looked at Mick seeing Blood smeared everywhere. The door must be strong. Mick grabbed my hand, His hand felt as cool as an Icicle.. "Mick... No" I said Tears springing to my eyes "Ni-Nina... Te-Te-Tell Jo-Jo-Joyy I-I L-o-o-v-v- H-e-e-r"  
He stuttered in a whisper "No!" I Cried putting my head in his chest. "No!" I yell. Everyone comes to me and Mick. I hear gasps "Joy" I said between sobs, "Ye-yes?" She replys i can hear her crying. "Mick told me to-to tell you he loves you" I managed to say before everyone bursts out crying. "I love you to" She whispers looking up, Tears gleaming on her cheek. "Two". :End of FlashBack

* * *

Eddie's Death

My heart had shattered greatly, But the pain is only begining... FlashBack: The next day without Mick... Was like a year without sun or a month without talking. Sibuna was crying, But Joy was crying the most. We decided to burry Mick outside in the Anubis yard with Patricia... FlashBack: Eddie and I being the only Americans, Felt we should burry them. I dont know why really; But i agreed to it. We had walked inside the House to be yelled at by Victor. We had told him what happened and he just ran off somewhere. Me and Eddie retreived the Body of Mick, I shedded a single tear when i saw his pale, tear stained face. "Nina, Its okay." Eddie said putting an arm around me. "Thanks Eddie" I smiled. I leaned in and Kissed him lightly. He grinned. We picked up Mick's Body and brought it to the yard. Joy ran up to us and held Micks dead body hard, shedding many tears. She let go and we decided under the tree is a good place to Burry him. Me and Eddie walked under the tree and started digging. We finally finished and we mourned his death even more. We all started to go inside only me and Eddie remaind. "C'mon Eddie lets go inside" I said with a grin. "Okay, I love you Nina" He smirked. I kissed him again. Thats when I heard it, The sound of a tree falling down. "Nina Run!" Eddie yelled. I ran pulling him along, But i was to late. The tree collided with Eddie, My boy-friend. My heart ached. "No!" I screamed falling to the ground on my knees looking at Eddie's crushed, Bloody, Pale body The others ran to me on the ground sobbing. "Nina... I love you-" Eddie whispered before going cold. "Three" I Heard. :End of FlashBack

* * *

Amber's Death

Sibuna took a break for a while... The deaths pain scarred my heart. But the pain was only starting...FlashBack: It was after Eddie's funeral... After the burrying in the front Anubis yard... Me and Amber decided to go home. I changed out of my black dress, into my purple floral pajamas, I began to sob. Amber thought we should go to the graves and put flowers. We went to the dark-grey stone marked 'Eddie Miller Sweet' I took out a knife and engraved 'A loving boy-friend, A true Osirian'  
I smiled a bit. It wasn't a big smile more like a small, Bitter smile. I hugged the grave closely. Amber patted my shoulder. I heard a car honk, They must be home, The rest of the Anubis House Students. I saw what i think is Patricia's Parents coming over to Patricia's grave marker. I went inside to the common room and sat on the couch. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Amber suggested. "Sure" I mumbled. "I'll get Popcorn!" Amber said racing to the Kitchen opening the cabinet. "Wait Amber-"  
I was cut of by what i saw, Amber opening the cabinet, The loose knife falling into her head. "Amber!" I yelled just as Alfie came into the house. "Ambs!" Alfie yelled loudly. "No! No No!" He cried clutching her cold hand. "I love you-" Amber whispered giggleing a bit. Then all went silent. Alfie held her body close. Soon the other Anubis kids saw. Them all crying,  
wishing it had never had happened. Alfie kissed Ambers dead, Bloody body and sobbed more. "Four" I heard a voice say, _Her_ voice. :End of FlashBack

* * *

Mara's Death

We all knew it wasn't safe for us anymore. We had to make sure it was safe before going anywhere. But im afraid that didn't help poor Mara... FlashBack: It was about a week after Amber's unfortunite death... Me and all thats left of Sibuna knew this was hard on Alfie. His love, His girl-friend had just been killed. We decided it's time to try to make Senkhara stop... We all went up to Mine and used to be Ambers room. "Senkhara!" I yelled as a ghostly women apeard infront of me. "What is it Chosen One" She boomed "Please stop Senkhara please..." I said in a whisper. "Not until the Mask is Mine" and with that she dissapeared. All of the sudden we heard Mara scream as Senkhara was coming at Jerome. "No!" Mara yelled running infront of Jerome pushing him to the side. "Mara! Don't!" Jerome pleaded. Senkhara came at mara and her ghostly hand Collided with Mara's body, Mara's Heart. I saw waterfall's of tears racing down her face. Her eyes closing slightly. Senkhara took out her hand and Mara fell flat on the floor. "Mara!" Jerome yelled tears gliding down his face. "Jerome?" Mara whispered. "Mara!" Jerome took her hand pleading her to stay alive. "I love you Jerome, I always will..." Mara said. Then breathing Heavily, Her chest going slightly up then down, Went cold. Jerome cried holding Mara's body to his. "I love you... Please don't leave me" He whispered, But it was to late. Jerome cried hard. Then i heard it... "Five" :End of FlashBack

* * *

Jerome's Death

Mara's death broke Jeromes heart... I guess having her gone got to him... FlashBack: "No! Mara I love you Please..." Jerome Pleaded after we all knew Mara had passed "No..." He whispered. I went to go comfort him, He needed it. "no..." He kept whispering over, and over. I embraced him as he cried. "Why Senkhara! Why her! Why her..." Jerome whispered the last part of his sentence. He then stood up and stared up at the sky through the window. I shedded one tear knowing how he feels. I then started remembering Eddie's death... The grave, The Tree, The voice, Her voice. I come back to reality not realizing Jerome yelling. Then i knew what he was yelling about. I had to stop him. "Jerome! Don't do it!" I yelled but i guess it was to late. Senkhara had appered, Right infront of Jerome. "I have to do this Nina" He said with ice in his voice. "No please... Would Mara want you to sacrifice yourself!" I guess what i said got to him... "Nina your-" Jerome was cut off by a bright, glowing beam of light heading towards him. He stood still as if he had just froze. "Jerome? Jerome!" I yelled as Senkhara took some sort of Old blade. Thats it, A knife. The gold top of the knife glimmered in the beam of light. "No! Please stop this" My eyes tearing up. "Silence!" She boomed at me. I suddenly froze. I saw Senkhara lundge forward aiming for Jerome's heart. The reason he had tried sacrificed himself, was for love. I started to cry, No one knew it but me and Jerome were like brother and sister. I tried to yell but i couldn't. Senkhara buried the blade deep in Jeromes chest. Then Senkhara was gone, But Jerome still had the blade in his heart. I crawled over to him hugging him watching him, Slowly passing to heaven... Jeromes blood was all over the carpet. I put my knee's to my chest and started to cry in them. Jerome reached a hand slowly towards me. "I'll tell Eddie you said hi" He whispered hesitating to finish. He then went frozen. "Six" I heard. :End of FlashBack

* * *

Alfie's Death

I thought i would go mad... Senkhara taunting me... Everyone who has been killed under my name, Haunting me...  
I thought nothing could get worse, Of course i was wrong. FlashBack: After all who died under my name... I started thinking maybe All thats rest of Sibuna avoid eachother, For safety. Fabian, Joy and Alfie agreed they were all to scarred to go back to Sibuna. I started walking to my locker to only see Alfie waiting for me. "Nina! I-i found-d this-s" Alfie stuttered sounding scared. He opened his book bag and saw him take out the blade Jerome was killed with blood smeared on it. "Where? How?"  
I ask almost dreading to hear the answer. "It was in my locker..." Alfie said to me shuddering. "Wait" I said looking at the blade seeing faint, Grey letters. 'Six' was written on it. "No!" I whisper "What?" Alfie asks. I can tell he's scared to hear an answer. "No..." I whisper ignoring his question, running to Fabian and Joy. I see them talking in the yard. Then i see a dark, ghostly hand come near Joy's head. I could tell it was Senkhara. Though, She was holding something. I move closer with Alfie beside was holding a dark blade, Similar to the one Jerome had been killed with. "Joy!" I screamed. She turned around and saw it. She then screamed. The hand started going towards Fabian. "Fabes!" Joy yelled. Fabian turned around and saw her, Senkhara. He ran towards me, Alfie, and Joy. Senkhara was en-raged. She lundged with the blade towards me,  
Alfie, Fabian and Joy. We all started running. Until Alfie tripped. "Go! Now!" He screamed on the ground. "No we're not leaving you Alife!" I yelled. Hot tears started pouring from my eyes. "Go Nina, Just leave me!" He screamed getting up and standing right in front of Senkhara's ghostly figure. Senkhara let out a scream and lundged towards Alfie's neck. Blood went everywhere. Senkhara was gone but before she left, I heard "Seven". Then i knew for sure, Alfie was gone. :End Of FlashBack

* * *

Joy's Death

After Alfie had been killed... I broke down, I went mad. I cried everynight, zoneing off as if someone were there. Then Joy died FlashBack: I ran up to my room missing dinner. I cannot beleive it, Alfie, Amber, Mick, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Eddie...  
all gone... I remember everything about all there deaths. The tree, The blades, The door, The knife, Her ghostly hand...  
It is very painful remember the death's of my friends. I started to cry hearing the door creak open. I look up seeing Fabian and Joy in the door-way. "Nina" Joy said. "I'm really sorry, I am about the whole Fabian stuff..." Her eyes started tearing up. "It's Okay Joy, It wasn't your fault." I replied smirking at her. She started smiling. Her face went pale. "Joy?" I asked fear in my voice. "Whats going to happen to us?" I asked sounding like a little kid. "I don't know" She whisepered to me. I pulled her in for a hug only to hear Fabian scream and loud foot-steps in the hallway. "Fabian!" I yelled jumping in fright. Fabian zoomed into mine and Amber's old room. He slammed the door. "What is it?" I ask dreading to hear his answer. "I-I Saw-w her-r" He stutterd. "No..." I whispered realizing Joy was still in the Hall-way! I ran to the door opening it, Only to see Joy, lieing down on the ground, Blood on the floor, Tears sliding down her face. "Joy!" I screamed. No! Not her! I screamed in my head. I sat next to her seeing where she was wounded by Senkhara. In her back there is buried a dagger and a Jackel mark under it. "No Joy! Don't die on me please!" I whispered clutching her ghostly-pale hand. "Nina?" Joy whispered. "Yes?" I said with saddness in my voice. "Don't let Senkhara win, Please..." Joy said clutching my hand tight. "I won't don't worry." I said to her. Then she was trying to reply, But her time had come and gone quickly. Her face had one small gleaming tear gliding down it as she passed. Then i heard _Her _ say "Eight" :End Of FlashBack

* * *

Fabian's death

Just as Joy had come and gone... Fabian was all i had left. I tried to keep my sainity. But i couldn't... FlashBack: After Joy had been killed it was only me and Fabian left. I can't lose him! He's all i have left. I'm losing my sainity... There deaths replay in my head torturing me... Haunting me... I drop to the ground hugging my knee's sobbing into them. I decide instead of Fabian dieing, I'll just kill myself... For his sake. I go to the tunnels un-aware Fabian was following me. I walk to the beam and remove it, Putting it back againest the wall. "Senkhara!" I yell at the top of my lungs not caring anyone hearing me. "What is it Chosen One" She boomed right infront of me. "Just take me, Not Fabian please..." I say to her. "It is settled, I will take you not the puny boy." Senkhara said in a loud almost yelling voice. She reached her hand towards me. I could see her grey, Jackel marked hand coming towards my stomach. "Nina please don't sacrifice yourself!" Fabian yelled saddness in his voice. Senkhara's hand stopped moving and she aimed it at Fabian "Silence!" She screamed. Fabian froze just as i had when Jerome... Passed, The death replaying in my mind. "Senkhara! Just do it! Kill me!" I screamed at her. She glared at me and lundged towards me. Senkhara was about to get me when Fabian could manage a small "Don't do it! Senkhara kill me! Not Nina" Senkhara just turned around at him and her hand reached forward, Collided to Fabian's chest. "No!" I scream tears' pouring down my face. Senkhara's hand remained in his chest for about 5 minutes. Fabian falls to the ground as Senkhara dissolve's in thin-air. I crawl to Fabian. "Fabian!" I yell shaking his arm. No reply. I clutch his body knowing he's gone. "Nine" Senkhara whispers... Just as all of the others... I start crying in my knee's, All of Sibuna dead... My heart aches. Why did they all have to die? One thing i know for sure now:

I am now, Forever Alone.


End file.
